


loyalty

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Snowballing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: An ode to my fucked up thoughts and the discord server that encourages them:Sith Obi-Wan and Sith Anakin, except Anakin thinks he’s still a Jedi and some very kinky fuckery happens.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 288





	loyalty

The smell of the battlefield still clung to their dirty robes as they entered their quarters together, Anakin immediately turning on Obi-Wan to shove him against the wall. Anakin pressed their bodies together, head ducking to press his teeth against the side of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side, giving Anakin more room with a contented hum. 

This was the typical turn of events. Anakin was always desperately needy after a confrontation. 

Anakin pressed their hips together insistently, mouthing along Obi-Wan’s neck to taste the dried sweat greedily. “Gods,  _ Master _ ,” Anakin groaned, tugging at Obi-Wan’s layers frantically. Obi-Wan settled his hands on Anakin’s waist, pulling him closer and holding him tight as he rolled his hips against Anakin’s. “ _ Master _ .”

Deciding he had let Anakin have enough control for the time being, Obi-Wan trailed a hand up into Anakin’s hair, gripping the curls firmly to pull him away from Obi-Wan’s neck. “Oh, Anakin, you poor, desperate little thing.” Obi-Wan wrenched Anakin back by his hair, making the younger man have to bend at the knee to keep the grip in his hair from being too painful. Their eyes met. Anakin was panting lightly already, his slick lips gently parted. He was beautiful. 

“Knees.” 

The single syllable made Anakin crumble, knees smacking against the floor audibly. Obi-Wan’s hand didn’t leave his hair, keeping his head angled back to look up at the older man. 

“You’re always so desperate when we return from a mission. Always so... hopelessly enslaved to your base needs. Aren’t you?” Obi-Wan made Anakin nod via the grip on his blonde locks, smirking slightly. “Good boy.” 

Anakin flushed under the praise. 

“Why are you always so desperate after battle, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, a teasing lilt to his posh voice. Anakin whined high in his throat, trying to shake his head. “Do I need to find out for myself, pet?” 

That was all the warning Anakin got before he felt his Master tear down his mental shields like they were made of tissue paper, invasively probing through Anakin’s thoughts and feelings. Obi-Wan saw himself through Anakin’s eyes, on the battlefield with his saber ignited, slashing through their enemies effortlessly. He felt Anakin’s lustful appreciation of his competency, warm in his lower stomach. And,  _ oh _ , there it was... Anakin’s blazingly bright curiosity of how he would feel with Obi-Wan’s destructive energy all on him, laser-focused and dangerous. 

“Ah. I see,” was all Obi-Wan offered as he withdrew himself from Anakin’s mind. Anakin was bright red now, a hot curl of shame twisting through his stomach. “You’d like to be completely at my mercy, then? How far are you willing to let me take it, Anakin? What would you let me do to you?”

“ _ Anything _ ,” Anakin begged, shifting on his knees with a groan. Obi-Wan hummed in contemplation, his grip on Anakin’s hair gentling. He stroked his hand down the back of Anakin’s neck, around to his jaw to grip it gently. 

“We shall see.”

\----------

Sneaking up on Anakin was easy when the other man had no idea that he needed to have his guard up. Obi-Wan crept up behind his lover and fastened the force-inhibiting collar around the other man’s neck in one swift motion. A touch to Anakin’s temple rendered the man unconscious, Obi-Wan catching him before he fell. Obi-Wan carried his limp, unresponsive body to their quarters, laying him out on the bed before gathering his tools. 

He bared Anakin’s hip and injected him with the muscle relaxer he had hidden on a shelf behind a book, fingers gently soothing over the injection site for a moment. Next, he stripped Anakin bare, petting along the expanses of smooth skin as they were revealed to him.

Obi-Wan spread Anakin’s long legs and called the bottle of lube he kept on the bedside table to his hand, slicking two fingers leisurely. He pressed the pad of his index finger against Anakin’s tight hole, circling gently to spread the lube. No need to hurt his toy before the fun began, right? Anakin took a single finger with ease, the muscle relaxer doing its job well. Obi-Wan was quick to add another finger. 

After a minute, Obi-Wan was satisfied that Anakin was stretched enough to take a plug. He stood and went to the closet, pulling out their toy chest. The plug he selected wasn’t overly large, just wide and long enough that Anakin had no chance of forgetting that it was nestled inside of him. He returned to the bed, spreading Anakin’s legs wider before coating the plug in lubricant. 

Anakin started to stir when the cold metal tip of the plug was pressed against his hole. Obi-Wan pressed it into him steadily, watching the way the pink pucker stretched to accommodate the intrusion. Anakin whimpered as it settled at the neck, gasping softly as he woke up. 

“M-Master?” 

Obi-Wan wiped his fingers clean of the lube with a tissue from the box on the bedside table, regarding Anakin with an unreadable expression. Obi-Wan waved his hand firmly through the air. “You  _ are _ a Jedi Knight.”

Anakin shook his head, sitting up slightly. Obi-Wan pressed a hand between his pectorals and pushed him back down to the bed, repeating the action. “You  _ are _ a  _ Jedi Knight _ .”

“I… I am a Jedi Knight,” Anakin repeated, dazed. 

“You never became my apprentice in the Dark Side.”

“I never became your apprentice in the Dark Side.”

Obi-Wan smiled in satisfaction, waving his hand once more. “You  _ won’t _ remember our relationship. You hate me.”

“I…” Anakin’s face shifted into a glare. “I hate you!”

“Oh, I know you do, dear one.” Obi-Wan’s gold eyes shone in the light of the bedroom, raking over Anakin’s naked body in appreciation. Anakin looked down and noticed he was naked, attempting to cover himself. Obi-Wan caught his hands easily, pinning them by his sides. Obi-Wan had given Anakin a decently high dose of the muscle relaxer, leaving his toy mostly pliant. 

“Let go of me, Sith scum!” Anakin tried to struggle but found himself kitten weak yet infuriatingly clear-headed. 

“Oh, darling, never.” Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss Anakin, the younger man gasping in surprise before sinking his teeth into Obi-Wan’s bottom lip. 

Obi-Wan pulled away quickly, running his tongue over the bleeding wound with a grin. “Oh, Anakin. That’s  _ quite  _ naughty, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Get fucked!” Anakin snarled, giving his best effort to sit up. He shifted slightly, inhaling sharply when the metal plug inside of him pressed deeper. “What did you do to me?” He demanded, grimacing. 

“I would get used to that feeling if I were you, pet. That’s your new normal.” Obi-Wan stood up, leaning over Anakin to press a vaguely bloody kiss against his forehead. “As for what I did to you, dear… the answer is simple. I did whatever I wanted to do, and that will be continuing for the foreseeable future.”

“Like hell you will!” Obi-Wan opened the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a small pill bottle and chuckling at Anakin. 

“I’m afraid you don’t get a choice in what I do to you, Anakin. Your only option is if we do this the easy way or the difficult way.” Obi-Wan shook two pink pills out of the bottle into his palm. Anakin clenched his teeth instinctively, a defiant look in his blue eyes. 

Obi-Wan watched Anakin’s jaw tick, amused. “The difficult way, then, my little pet Jedi?” He sat on the bed by Anakin’s bare thigh. “I  _ was _ going to be a kind Master and allow you to take these with water.” Obi-Wan faked a put-upon sigh, leaning over to skim his fingers along Anakin’s tense jaw. “I’ll give you your only opportunity to open your mouth for me right now.”

Anakin only glowered more intensely, not breaking eye contact with the older man. Obi-Wan nodded after a moment. “Alright then.”

Obi-Wan’s hand went from petting along Anakin’s strong jaw to holding his nose closed. Anakin immediately parted his lips slightly to allow himself air, his jaw still clenched. 

Obi-Wan chuckled humorlessly, a dangerous sound that made Anakin’s skin break into goosebumps. Anakin felt an invisible hand curl around his balls slowly, tightening in an obvious threat. Anakin’s eyes widened, making the Sith grin. “That’s right, little one. Open up for me.”

Anakin shook his head, eyes squeezing shut as the vice tightened. He tried to release the pain into the Force, gasping as he felt cold solitude where thrumming warmth usually was. Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate to push the pills past Anakin’s parted lips to the back of his throat before wrapping his hand under Anakin’s jaw to hold it closed. 

“Now, swallow,” Obi-Wan coaxed sweetly.

Anakin grunted, defiantly glaring up at Obi-Wan with steely blues. The Sith pressed his fingers against Anakin’s throat, massaging firmly. A sickly satisfied feeling curled low in his stomach as he watched Anakin’s expression slide from defiance to terror as he realized the need to swallow was increasing. 

He eventually swallowed, tears burning his eyes as the pills caught in his throat. Obi-Wan pulled back, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. He brought it to Anakin’s lips, tilting it to allow him to drink. Anakin drank only to relieve the burn in his throat. Obi-Wan set the cup back on the table. 

“There you go, darling. You’ll feel better soon.”

Anakin made a distressed noise, the uncoated pills working quickly in his stomach. His groin grew warm rapidly, his cock swelling against his will. Another panicked noise passed Anakin’s lips. Obi-Wan stroked his toned thigh, humming reassuringly. 

“It’s alright, dearest. You’re only reacting to your newest medication. It’s going to make everything more enjoyable until you can relax and enjoy it on your own. Just relax, Anakin. My dear Padawan…” Obi-wan reached out and dragged the pad of his forefinger down the length of Anakin’s hard cock, trailing shiny pre from the head to the base. Anakin whimpered, an anguished, pathetic sound. 

Obi-Wan smiled kindly, bringing the damp fingertip to Anakin’s plush lips, pushing past to smear the fluid over Anakin’s tongue. “There… good little Jedi. You’ve never broken the celibacy vow, have you, little one?”

Anakin began to shake his head, Obi-Wan lifting his hand to dash it through the air in front of Anakin’s face. “You  _ are _ untouched, Anakin.”

“I  _ am _ untouched,” Anakin repeated dazedly, eyes going soft momentarily. 

“Good, Anakin, very good.” Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s cock loosely, stroking him in an almost bored fashion. “Does that feel nice, little Padawan?”

Anakin did his best to swallow his whimper, a warm flush spreading across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. It was terribly endearing, Anakin doing his best to look anywhere but Obi-Wan’s gold eyes.

Obi-Wan’s grip tightened suddenly, a clear threat. “Don’t hide your noises from me,  _ Jedi _ ,” the Sith growled lowly. Anakin nodded frantically, visibly relaxing when Obi-Wan’s grip returned to its previous gentleness. “Good. Enjoy yourself, for now, Anakin. You may come whenever you please.” With that, Obi-Wan bent down and took Anakin’s leaking tip in his warm mouth.

Anakin gasped, his stomach tensing as his hips bucked up of their own accord. Obi-Wan took it gracefully, steadying Anakin’s hips with a warm palm. The older man bobbed his head slowly, working his wicked tongue along the underside of Anakin’s cock. 

The younger man came quickly and with a surprised shout. Obi-Wan let Anakin’s come collect in his mouth before pulling off his cock and kissing him firmly, guiding Anakin’s lips open with his own. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin’s come into his mouth with his tongue, continuing to kiss him until Anakin had swallowed most of his load. 

Obi-Wan pulled back, his lips shining with Anakin’s come. He grinned slowly, satisfied with Anakin panting and spread out, utterly debauched, in front of him. “Beautiful, dearest. Just beautiful.” Obi-Wan stood and stripped his robes off quickly, settling himself between Anakin’s unwillingly spread thighs. 

Anakin jumped as Obi-Wan pressed against the plug between his cheeks, whimpering quietly. Obi-Wan gripped the base gently, wiggling it back and forth slowly. “Take a deep breath, Padawan.” As Anakin inhaled, Obi-Wan carefully eased the toy from Anakin’s ass, tutting softly as he watched Anakin’s hole clench around nothing, so pretty and slick and  _ pink _ . 

He set the plug aside, taking the bottle of lube to slick his fingers once more. Obi-Wan pressed two into Anakin’s pliant hole, watching as the younger man writhed, overheated and painfully aroused due to the pills he had been forced to take. 

“Don’t worry, Anakin. I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to fuck this tight, little hole. I’m going to let you come again, sweet one, because I’m  _ nice _ like that.” Obi-Wan twisted his fingers sharply, curling them to press against Anakin’s prostate firmly. 

Anakin cried out, trying to reach between his legs to shove Obi-Wan’s fingers out of him. Obi-Wan pinned his hands above his head with the Force effortlessly. “No…” Anakin whimpered, hips bucking weakly. “Please stop.”

Obi-Wan added a third finger on the next inward thrust, Anakin gasping brokenly. “Now, now, little one. Don’t complain. I’m being  _ very  _ nice to you, opening you up with my fingers and a plug instead of just taking you as I please. What do you say, darling little Padawan?”

Anakin grimaced, fighting against his weak muscles. “Fuck you,” Anakin grit out, voice hoarse. His head was gently swimming. Anakin let it fall back against the soft pillow, unable to hold his head up. 

Obi-Wan spread his fingers apart, withdrawing them suddenly. “I guess that’s enough preparation for you, naughty little thing.” He spread the remaining lube over his cock before sliding his hand under Anakin’s thigh, pushing his leg up to his chest. The auburn man brought the flat of his hand down sharply against the back of Anakin’s thigh, making the younger man cry out. “You’ll learn respect soon enough, little Jedi.”

Obi-Wan slapped the same spot twice more just to hear Anakin cry out before he moved himself closer between Anakin’s spread legs, pressing the head of his cock against Anakin’s hole. Anakin froze, eyes going wide. “Wait, please, I—“

Obi-Wan shushed him firmly, guiding Anakin’s calf to rest on his shoulder. “No, darling. I  _ am _ going to fuck you, right now.” Obi-Wan’s cock pushed past Anakin’s tight resistance until just the head rested inside. Anakin groaned, head turning from side to side as he tried to push Obi-Wan out. 

Obi-Wan slapped the side of his thigh firmly, thrusting forward to sink deeper into Anakin’s warmth. “None of that, Anakin. If you continue, I  _ will  _ stop and have to punish you. But know this, darling, after your punishment, this  _ will  _ continue.” 

Anakin grit his teeth and tensed again, doing his best to force Obi-Wan out of his body. Obi-Wan sighed and pulled out, manhandling Anakin onto his stomach before bringing his hand down across his ass. “Fine, then, Padawan. A lesson in following orders is obviously necessary before we can continue.” 

Obi-Wan stood up and went to their toy box, pulling out a leather strap. Anakin turned his head to watch Obi-Wan, eyes widening in fear when he saw the strap in Obi-Wan’s hands. “No, wait, I—I won’t do it again!”

Obi-Wan knelt on the bed and lined up the first hit, resting his free hand at the small of Anakin’s back. “I gave you your one fair warning, naughty little Padawan. It’s alright, I’m willing to teach you this lesson.” With that, Obi-Wan brought the strap down over Anakin’s ass, watching a thick red line form almost immediately. Anakin gasped, trying to move but finding himself still too weak from the muscle relaxer. 

“Make all the noise you need to, helpless little Jedi. This will end when I believe you’ve learned the valuable lesson of obedience to your Master.” Obi-Wan brought the strap down again, Anakin moaning in pain. 

As Obi-Wan continued to stripe Anakin’s perky ass red, he lectured. “I have been very kind to you, little one. I’ve been very gentle with your body when I don’t have to be. I was kind enough to stretch you open with my fingers before giving you my cock. So repaying my kindness by trying to  _ push me out _ ,” Obi-Wan brought the strap down three times rapidly. “That, darling, is rude.”

Anakin gripped the sheets weakly, face pressed against the silk pillowcase. His cries were throaty, thick with pain and agony as Obi-Wan kept on steadily. “M-ma-master, pl— _ ease _ ,” he whimpered brokenly, tears smearing on his cheeks and against the pillow. 

“‘Please’  _ what _ , little Jedi?” Obi-Wan paused, letting the strap rest across his burning ass as a threatening reminder to what would come if Obi-Wan wasn’t impressed by the next words out of Anakin’s mouth. 

“P-please, Master, mercy…” Anakin gasped softly, gulping in air to try to calm down. “Please… mercy.”

Obi-Wan paused momentarily. They used ‘mercy’ as their safeword when they were on a level playing field, when Anakin wasn’t drugged and hypnotized. In this situation, they hadn’t discussed safewords. Was this  _ his _ darling Anakin begging for mercy, telling Obi-Wan that he couldn’t handle the pain being inflicted on him and desperately calling out for his lover with a word they had agreed would make all the pain stop? Or was this simply the new, mind-tricked Anakin, the one that he had briefly molded a new, painful reality for a mere half-hour ago, pitifully begging in an act of self-preservation?

Anakin shuddered harshly as Obi-Wan pulled the strap off his ass, letting the leather drag across his sensitive skin. “Mercy, Anakin? Do you deserve mercy?”

Anakin sobbed once, pressing his face against the silk insistently. “Please, Master, please. I— I don’t but— but you’re a k-kind Master.” Another broken sob bubbled past Anakin’s lips. “ _ Please _ , Master.” Anakin turned to look up at Obi-Wan with shining, blood-shot blue eyes.

Obi-Wan kept eye contact with the piteous, broken blue-eyed angel as he brought the strap down again. Anakin’s face scrunched up and he shouted wordlessly, throat straining with the sound. “Mercy will come on my terms, Anakin.” He landed one more strike before setting the strap aside, watching Anakin writhe weakly in response. 

Obi-Wan sat on the bed next to Anakin’s hip, running gentle fingertips across one of the more severe welts. “Now, my little Jedi, am I going to have any issues when I fuck you in a moment?” Anakin shook his head, hiccuping softly. “Darling, give me your words.”

“N-No, Master, no more problems, be a good Jedi for you,” Anakin whimpered out, still fighting the urge to try to crawl away, as if he could escape the deep, burning ache of his ass. 

Obi-Wan grinned, cupping one red cheek lovingly. “Very good, little Jedi.” Obi-Wan helped him roll onto his back, tutting gently when Anakin whined as his ass pressed against the comforter. “You’re alright. You did that to yourself, remember that.” Obi-Wan settled between Anakin’s legs again, making Anakin rest a calf on his shoulder. 

The older man called the bottle of lube to his palm with the Force, using it to slick his cock again. He smeared the excess between Anakin’s still hot cheeks, turning his head to press a kiss against Anakin’s calf. “I’m being gentle with you because it is your first time, my precious, abstinent little Jedi Knight. The next time I take you, I will  _ own  _ you.”

Anakin shivered at the former Jedi’s words and his posh, cool tone, doing his best to relax and melt into the blankets when he felt the head of Obi-Wan’s cock press against his hole. Obi-Wan sank in slowly, stopping only when he bottomed out deep inside of Anakin’s throbbing heat. Obi-Wan groaned, leaning down to press a kiss to Anakin’s soft lips. Gently swiping his tongue over Anakin’s bottom lip, Obi-Wan could still taste a faint trace of Anakin’s come that had been forced into his mouth prior. It made heat flare, molten and wicked, in the pit of Obi-Wan’s stomach. 

Obi-Wan pulled his hips back carefully before sinking back in, the glide smooth and slick. “Oh,  _ good _ boy, Anakin. So relaxed for me,” Obi-Wan breathed out against Anakin’s lips, cock flexing inside of Anakin. 

Anakin, who gave a startled gasp of arousal when he felt Obi-Wan’s cock jerk, was hard and leaking against his own stomach as a result of the aphrodisiac still floating in his system. The poor, wet,  _ sensitive _ tip of his cock smeared his arousal across his abdomen as Obi-Wan started a gentle rhythm, making the younger man’s breath hitch. 

“Oh, sweetheart, does this feel good? Do you like being spread open on Sith cock?” Obi-Wan cooed gently, reaching between them to grip Anakin’s dick in one hand. 

“N-no,” Anakin whined, eyes squeezing shut. Obi-Wan gave a hard thrust, gripping Anakin’s cock tightly. 

“Tell me, darling. Tell me that you love to be spread open on Sith cock,” Obi-Wan demanded. 

“I— I don’t!”

“Maybe it’s not just Sith cock, then. Perhaps it’s just that you love being spread open on  _ my  _ cock. Is that it, little Jedi? I felt how you wanted me when you were a Padawan. I can feel how much you enjoy my cock in your tight ass.” Obi-Wan squeezed his erection as if to prove the point. “You’re hard for me, little Jedi, and you’re going to  _ come for me _ after I fill you up.” 

Anakin could only make a distressed noise, high-pitched. He shook his head even as his cock jumped in Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan chuckled, rocking forward into Anakin. The younger man clenched around him, thighs twitching as he did his best to stay open and relaxed to avoid another punishment. Obi-Wan turned and pressed a kiss to Anakin’s calf. “There you go, dearest. Just relax and enjoy yourself, little Jedi.”

Anakin groaned when Obi-Wan thumbed at the slit of his cock, hands grasping desperately at the bedsheets. Obi-Wan reached down and laced their fingers together, hips still rolling leisurely. “It’s alright, Anakin. You might be forsaking your vows to the Jedi Order, but your reactions are perfectly natural.” Anakin’s eyes squeezed shut, shaking his head. 

“No, I— I’m a good Jedi.” Anakin’s voice was strained. 

“Oh, darling.” Obi-Wan breathed reassuringly as he bent down and pressed their lips together. Obi-Wan kissed the younger man slowly, gentle brushes of lips. “You  _ were _ a good Jedi,” Obi-Wan agreed softly, sinking in fully before pausing. “You were, darling. But now…” Obi-Wan trailed off, releasing Anakin’s hand to caress his cheek. “Look at me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan demanded gently. Anakin’s eyes opened, meeting Obi-Wan’s gold. Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s chin, rubbing his thumb over Anakin’s bottom lip appreciatively. 

“Good boy. You were a good Jedi, but that is no longer.” Anakin gasped at the cruel, blunt words, tears burning his bright blue eyes. Obi-wan continued. “But  _ now _ , darling, you have the chance to be a good little slut  _ for me _ . Something far more worthy of your time and energy, don’t you agree, pet?”

Anakin broke, a loud sob tearing through his body. He felt so alone, cold in the absence of the Force in his mind. His body was at war with itself, the pain from his spanking should’ve been enough to impede an erection, yet he was still painfully hard, still pulsing in Obi-Wan’s grip. 

“It’s alright, love. You’re going to be an amazing slut for me.” Obi-Wan pet Anakin’s hair back from his forehead, leaning down to press a kiss to Anakin’s lips. His hips started a rhythm in time with his stroking of Anakin’s cock. Anakin’s arms came around Obi-Wan’s neck, clinging to the man above him in a desperate attempt at finding comfort wherever he could. 

Obi-Wan moaned, hips and hand working faster in tandem. Years of physical intimacy with Anakin made Obi-Wan an expert at both getting the younger man to have a mind-shattering orgasm  _ and _ knowing when Anakin was close to one. Obi-Wan pounded into Anakin relentlessly now, the feeling of Anakin clenching around his cock adding fuel to his frenzied, carnal fire. 

Anakin came with a sobbing, keening sound ripped from his throat, his come covering his stomach in stripes. The feeling of Anakin coming undone around him was enough to push Obi-Wan to his own orgasm. He gave a few last gentle thrusts, keeping himself deep in Anakin as he caught his breath. 

“Oh, very,  _ very _ good boy,” Obi-Wan praised earnestly, kissing Anakin’s lips before pulling out gently. 

Anakin whimpered softly, hole twitching and leaking Obi-Wan’s seed, a visceral sign of the Sith’s ownership. Obi-Wan removed himself from between Anakin’s thighs, grabbing the plug he had used on Anakin earlier. He spread Anakin’s legs, tutting comfortingly when Anakin let out a distressed whine. “No more right now, my sweet. Just your plug and then you can rest.”

Anakin made a vaguely complaining sound but otherwise didn’t react. Obi-Wan pressed the tip of the plug against Anakin’s slightly gaping pucker, gently urging it inside of his exhausted apprentice. Anakin jerked as the plug settled inside of his ass. 

Obi-Wan pulled a few tissues out of the bedside box and wiped Anakin’s abdomen free of spend. Anakin summoned all his strength to roll over on his side and curl up. The auburn-haired Sith laid down behind Anakin, wrapping his arm around Anakin’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest. 

Anakin tensed but relaxed quickly, too tired to put up a fight. Obi-Wan pressed a soft kiss to the back of Anakin’s neck, right above the thumbprint scanner that functioned as the release mechanism of the force-inhibiting collar. 

Silence stretched between the two men, Anakin breaking it once he could find his voice, though it was not steady as he croaked out a single word in question.

“Why?”

Obi-Wan hummed quietly as he mulled over what he wanted to give to Anakin as an answer. He pressed another kiss to Anakin’s neck before answering. “Because I can. Because I know that you want this, no matter how much you cry and voice otherwise. Because I love you. Because you’re  _ mine _ , Anakin.” Obi-Wan rubbed a few comforting circles on Anakin’s chest. “Darling, say ‘yes, Master’.”

Anakin hesitated only long enough for Obi-Wan to slide a threatening hand to Anakin’s ass. “Yes, Master.”

Obi-Wan caressed his still warm ass, humming contentedly. “Good boy, Anakin. Good boy.”

\---------

They fell into a routine. The pair would wake up and Anakin would be given his morning doses of the muscle relaxer (a smaller dose in the morning, just enough to force pliancy) and the aphrodisiac (also smaller in comparison to the night dose), then Anakin would kneel between Obi-Wan’s legs. The Sith would indulge in a cup of tea while Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan’s thigh. 

Sometimes Obi-Wan would focus on a holopad and largely ignore his pliant toy. Most days, though, Obi-Wan runs his fingers through Anakin’s soft hair and speaks about the day’s plans. Obi-Wan had a surprise for Anakin today. “A chance to prove your new allegiance to me.”

Anakin held his tongue, stamping down the nervous panic that was quick to rise in his chest. Obi-Wan kept carding a gentle hand through Anakin’s soft, clean hair. Obi-Wan had treated Anakin last night to a long, thorough bath, holding him close in the giant soaking tub in between bouts of actually cleaning Anakin up. 

“I can be gentle with you for this as long as you listen to me, dearest.” Obi-Wan ran his fingers down Anakin’s cheek. “I’m quite anxious to see how well you’ll behave for me. Once I’m finished with my tea, I’m going to give you another dose of the arousal medication, to help you enjoy yourself a little more.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Obi-Wan smiled. Unprompted appreciation was a good sign. He finished his tea quickly after, standing up. Anakin remained where he was, awaiting instruction. “You’re going to crawl to the main room and kneel in the middle. Go.” 

Anakin dropped forward and started crawling, face burning like always. Obi-Wan stood behind him and observed, eyes tracking the way Anakin’s ass would clench around the plug shifting inside his tight hole with each movement 

Obi-Wan took a glass of water from the table and pocketed a small bottle of lube from a drawer before following his obedient pet into the main room and standing in front of Anakin where he settled on his knees. The Sith pulled out a little pink pill from his pants pocket. “Look at me, pet.”

Anakin slowly lifted his gaze, eyes darting to the pill before looking at Obi-Wan. “Good boy. Open your mouth.” Anakin obeyed immediately, his cheeks burning in humiliation. 

Obi-Wan set the pill on Anakin’s tongue before assisting the younger man with a drink. Anakin swallowed the water (and unfortunately, the pill with it) so he wouldn’t be inadvertently water-boarded. 

“Very good, darling. Very good.” Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair as a reward. 

Anakin  _ hated _ that he craved the gentle touches, that he still found comfort in being held by the very Sith that had put him in this predicament. Obi-Wan knew exactly how and where to touch Anakin to make him feel  _ spectacular _ , and he used that to his full advantage. 

Obi-Wan gripped his toy’s chin lightly, turning his face side to side as if to appraise him. “You’re mine, aren’t you, little Jedi?”

Anakin whispered, “Yes, Master.”

Obi-Wan let go of his chin to wave his hand across Anakin’s vision, wanting to refresh the idea inside of his mind. “You  _ are _ still a Jedi Knight, dedicated to your vows.”

“I  _ am _ a Jedi,” Anakin slurred, the blush from his cheeks starting to spread down to his tanned chest. His blue eyes were hazy. 

“Say it again for me, darling. What are you?”

Anakin whimpered, both humiliated and starting to feel the effects of the second pink pill. The younger man’s cock was rapidly showing interest between his thighs. “I’m a Jedi Knight.”

“Good boy. Keep your eyes on the floor.” Anakin lowered his gaze until he was staring at the gray durasteel of the floor. Obi-Wan stepped closer, resting his hand on top of Anakin’s head. Anakin leaned into Obi-Wan, wrapping a hand around his ankle and pressing his temple to Obi-Wan’s thigh. 

Obi-Wan dimmed the lights with the Force, gripping Anakin’s hair lightly. The Sith set to invading Anakin’s drugged brain, building a setting around them. The room became circular with twelve chairs facing in toward the middle lined around the circumference of the room. As Obi-Wan continued to concentrate on building a scene for Anakin, the seats began to fill. 

Yoda, Mace, and Plo Koon materialized at the same time, silent but watching. The other seats were slowly occupied, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia, among others. Obi-Wan carefully disentangled himself from Anakin. “Keep your eyes on the floor.”

Obi-Wan pulled one of their large meditation cushions to settle next to where Anakin knelt. He wanted this to be comfortable for his little Jedi. “Close your eyes, Anakin.” Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to obey before guiding him to kneel on his hands and knees on the cushion. Anakin automatically shifted to spread his legs as far as he could, arching his back to present his ass. 

Obi-Wan knelt behind him, gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart to admire the red jewel embedded in the base of Anakin’s daily plug. Anakin’s cock twitched violently when Obi-Wan gripped the base and pulled gently. “Do you feel your medication making you feel better? You’re already dripping.” Obi-Wan teased the plug past his rim a few times, keeping the pink muscle stretched on the widest part of the plug until Anakin whimpered. 

The Sith finally stopped teasing and eased the plug out of Anakin, setting it aside for later. Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s ass in both hands, kneading and spreading his cheeks. Anakin’s hole clenched around nothing and Obi-Wan found it fascinating that if he pulled Anakin apart far enough, Anakin’s slick hole would gape slightly. 

Obi-Wan leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Anakin’s hole, startling the faux-Jedi. Anakin jumped and gasped, back curving just a little more in response as Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hips. Obi-Wan licked a slow stripe from Anakin’s perineum to tailbone, smirking when he felt the other man shiver. 

“Do you like that, darling?” Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the small of Anakin’s back, squeezing his hips. 

“Y-yes,” Anakin whimpered out, letting out a loud moan when Obi-Wan repeated the action. Obi-Wan pressed his tongue inside on the next pass, holding Anakin’s hips firmly to keep him still. 

Getting eaten out just did something to Anakin. Maybe it was the way Obi-Wan’s beard felt as it scraped across oh-so-delicate skin, leaving him with pleasant, burning proof of Obi-Wan’s total ownership. Maybe it was just because Obi-Wan had a wicked tongue and a talent for using it. Whatever it was, it made Anakin shake with desire without fail. 

Anakin adjusted, spreading his thighs wider. Obi-Wan feasted like a man starved, sneaking a hand below Anakin to wrap around his dripping cock. Anakin gasped, bucking into the grip. 

Obi-Wan eventually pulled back with a final smacking kiss to Anakin’s spit-slick hole. “Good, good boy, Anakin. So good for me. You taste divine, darling.” Obi-Wan pressed his thumb into Anakin’s hole, just to hear the whimper it warranted. “Keep your eyes closed, darling.”

Obi-Wan turned Anakin until he was directly facing Master Fisto. “Good boy, little Jedi. Now, I’m going to get back to this sweet little hole again, and you’re going to count to five then open your eyes. Say ‘yes, Master’ if you understand.”

Anakin’s breathing hitched in his throat before he spoke. “Y-yes, Master.” Obi-Wan leaned down and licked a slow stripe over Anakin’s hole. He focused on pressing his tongue as deep as he could into Anakin as he assumed he began the five-count.

The Sith knew the moment that Anakin’s eyes opened because the younger man tensed completely, a distressed shout ringing through the silence. Obi-Wan stopped Anakin from scrambling away with the Force, continuing to lave his tongue across Anakin’s hole. 

Anakin cried out again, wordless, and then not. “Master, please stop!”

Obi-Wan did pull back, using his hands to spread Anakin apart. “Are you asking Master Fisto to stop watching you, Anakin?”

Anakin sobbed. “No, Master,  _ you _ ! Please,” he begged. 

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully. “What do you want me to stop, Padawan?”

Anakin panted, humiliation having left him breathless. “Master,  _ please _ .”

Leaning in, Obi-Wan licked his pink hole again. Anakin sobbed once more, Obi-Wan pulling back. “I thought you were begging me to continue, dearest.”

“Please stop…  _ that _ !”

Obi-Wan slapped Anakin’s ass sharply. “Be specific, Anakin.”

Anakin moaned in distress. “Please stop li-licking me.”

“Licking  _ what _ ?”

“My h-hole.”

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s ass fondly. “Good… But, I’m not going to stop. You’re going to look Master Fisto in his eyes and tell him how much you enjoy this. Then I’ll stop.”

Anakin nearly wailed, squeezing his eyes closed. Obi-Wan went back to giving Anakin’s hole all of his attention, Anakin struggling to stifle his noises. His plan had been to outlast Obi-Wan, but it was a poor tactic, struggling when Obi-Wan began to stroke his cock also.

Determined to not come in front of  _ Jedi Master Kit Fisto _ , Anakin forced his eyes open and locked onto Kit’s, whimpering before he could speak. “M-Master Fisto, I l-love Master Kenobi’s to-tongue on my hole.”

Obi-Wan sat back and released his hold on Anakin via the force, but kept his grip on his cock. Anakin’s arms gave out and he slumped down, leaving his ass up in the air. The Sith started petting Anakin’s flank. “Look at Master Fisto again.” Anakin shook his head frantically.

Obi-Wan smacked Anakin’s raised ass harshly. “Now, Anakin.”

To his surprise (and disappointment), Anakin kept shaking his head, his thighs trembling. Obi-Wan snarled, reaching down to snatch Anakin’s long hair in a tight fist, yanking back to force the Jedi to look up. The younger man shouted in pain, meeting Kit’s gaze. 

The Nautolan searched Anakin’s face hopefully, a dejected sigh coming from him after a moment. “I see no sign of displeasure on your face, Knight Skywalker. Is this truly what you desire?” Anakin tried to shake his head, but Obi-Wan’s unrelenting grip wouldn’t allow it. 

“Tell him the truth, little Jedi,” Obi-Wan urged, tugging on the handful of hair slightly. The Sith let himself into Anakin’s mind, unfettered access granted by the collar around Anakin’s neck. “Tell Master Fisto how much you enjoy my tongue in your ass.”

Tears burned Anakin’s eyes and rolled down his cheeks, but Obi-Wan’s hand around his cock allowed the Sith to feel Anakin’s cock jump in response to his words. His presence in Anakin’s mind let him feel his humiliated arousal, blistering and fierce in his thoughts. 

“I— I love--”

“Address him properly first.”

Anakin sobbed, his scalp aching from Obi-Wan’s grip. “ _ Master Fisto _ ,” Anakin gasped out, Obi-Wan slowly stroking Anakin from base to tip firmly, squeezing a generous amount of pre from his slit and allowing it to drip below on the cushion. “I love M-Master Ken— _ oh— _ bi’s to-tongue in my ass.”

Obi-Wan released his cruel grip on Anakin’s hair, running that hand down Anakin’s shuddering spine. “Oh,  _ good _ boy, Ani. Such a good, good boy,” Obi-Wan praised encouragingly. 

Anakin would never admit it out loud, but Obi-Wan could feel him mentally preening at the approval, so Anakin didn’t need to. 

“You were such a good Jedi Knight, strong in Force and will. Is this truly how you wish to be?” Kit shook his head, disappointment dripping in his tone. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Anakin whispered, fresh tears dripping down his nose. Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin’s frenulum with his thumb lovingly as a reward.

“I knew Skywalker didn’t have what it takes to make a proper Jedi,” Mace Windu spoke, sudden and furious. Anakin whimpered. 

“Now, now, Master Windu, I disagree. Anakin Skywalker was a great Jedi. I trained him, I was the one that cut his braid. Of course he was ready for knighthood.”

“He has fallen!”

“As have I. That doesn’t refute the fact that I was also a great Jedi,  _ once _ .” Obi-Wan massaged Anakin’s lower back with one hand to relax him. 

Shaak Ti spoke next. “Anakin is no longer a Jedi.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “That is also true. He’s found a new calling in life, as  _ my _ slut.” Obi-Wan’s tone was devastatingly fond as he spread Anakin’s cheeks. “Because he was a  _ good _ Jedi, he makes a  _ great _ slut for me. For example, this cute little pink hole was untouched and deliciously tight for me when I fucked him.”

A murmur of soft gasping sounded about the room, Anakin’s ears ringing with it. Obi-Wan guided Anakin to lay on his back on the giant cushion, legs spread with Obi-Wan situated between them. 

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin closer by his thighs, running his hands up and around to Anakin’s chest, palming his pectorals gently. Anakin’s eyes were squeezed shut, face and chest flushed bright red. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle any noises. Obi-Wan pinched both of his nipples, Anakin’s breathing picking up as his body writhed. “Now, now, Anakin. That isn’t acceptable and you know it.”

Anakin whimpered softly, shaking his head. Obi-Wan reached up and pulled his bottom lip from between his teeth. "I want to hear all of your lovely noises, my Padawan."

Anakin sobbed while Obi-Wan went back to pinching his little pink nipples. "You're so beautiful like this, darling, spread out before me, ready for anything I want to give you." Obi-Wan reached down and wrapped his hand around Anakin's still hard cock. "There you go, angel, just feel that. It doesn't matter that you're laid out naked in front of the High Council of the Jedi Order. All that matters right now is our pleasure."

Anakin shook his head, but Obi-Wan continued, stroking the weeping cock in his hand. "It's alright that they saw you with your Master's tongue in your little hole, darling. It's your natural state now, little one, no need to be embarrassed."

Obi-Wan released Anakin's cock and reached into his pocket for the lube he had taken from the kitchen earlier, flipping the cap open. He drew a line down the middle of Anakin's cheeks before closing the bottle and setting it aside. 

Anakin let out a loud sob at the cold, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Obi-Wan felt his embarrassment, loud and palpable through their bond. Obi-Wan pushed reassurance through the bond, rubbing Anakin's stomach gently as he spread the lube around Anakin's hole with careful fingers. "You're going to be alright, sweetheart, as long as you're my obedient little Jedi. Do you understand? Say 'yes, Master' if you do."

Anakin's keening whine of humiliation prefaced a shakily whispered 'yes, Master'.

"Good boy, Anakin." Obi-Wan pressed one finger in slowly, watching Anakin's pink hole spread to accommodate the intrusion eagerly. He added another easily, crooking them until Anakin gasped. 

"There you go, darling one," Obi-Wan cooed, massaging Anakin's prostate lovingly while beginning to stroke his cock again. "I'm going to finish opening you up like this, then I'm going to make love to you, right here in front of the High Council. I'm going to show them that you're mine, that you've always been mine."

Anakin shuddered, shaking his head again. It was all he could do. "Please, no, Master."

"Don't worry, Anakin, I'm going to make sure you enjoy this. I always do, don't I?"

Obi-Wan expected Anakin to not answer, pleasant surprise filling his chest when Anakin whispered, "Yes Master."

Obi-Wan added another finger carefully, driving them into Anakin's prostate as a reward. "That's right, Padawan." The older man worked his fingers open, stretching Anakin until he squirmed. Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers then, pushing his lounging pants down to free his cock. 

The Sith lubed his cock generously, shifting forward to press the fat head against Anakin's hole. He pushed the tip in, dropping down to kiss Anakin’s parted lips as he pushed forward. Anakin shakily reached up and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck, self-preservation making him want to keep Obi-Wan on top of him to keep himself covered up from the Council.

Obi-Wan knew what his Padawan was doing, but he allowed it for now, holding himself above Anakin on one hand while rolling his hips slowly. Anakin whined against his Master's mouth at a hard thrust, clinging to him as tightly as he could with the muscle relaxer in his body. 

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a long, dirty parting kiss before sitting back on his legs, hands caressing Anakin's torso lovingly. The younger man whimpered as the loss of coverage, grasping for Obi-Wan desperately. 

"No, darling. I want everyone to see how you look when I fuck you. I want all eyes on you when you come for me,  _ because  _ of me." With that, Obi-Wan started a faster pace, slick noises starting to fill the room.

Anakin jumped when Obi-Wan’s gentle hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking him, a startled moan passing his lips. "Good boy," Obi-Wan praised, thumbing his frenulum with a focus. "Tell me how you feel, darling."

"I-- It's  _ good _ ," Anakin sobbed, feeling all the fight leave his body when Obi-Wan gave an incredibly well-placed thrust, the tip of his thick cock grazing his prostate and sending pleasure across his nerves. 

"I think you can give me a little more than that, sweet one," Obi-Wan coaxed, stroking him a little faster as his own hips picked up. 

"M-Master," Anakin whined, gripping the cushion beneath him. 

"Who do you belong to, Anakin?" Obi-Wan urged, feeling his orgasm starting low in his stomach. 

"You! I be-belong to you, Master!" 

Obi-Wan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Anakin's lips. "Such a good boy." He sat back and gripped Anakin's hip in one hand, the other working his cock over. "Do you want to come?" Anakin nodded, clamping down around Obi-Wan’s cock in bursts as Obi-Wan continued to brush against his prostate. He gasped a few times, a garbled 'yes' among the noises. "Tell me, little one."

"Yes, Master! Pl- _ ease _ , can I come?”

Obi-Wan's hips and hand moved faster in tandem, stringing Anakin along until Obi-Wan could see in his Padawan's teary blue eyes that he was about to come. "Yes, Anakin. Come for me, my sweet little Jedi."

Anakin came in long, fast bursts over Obi-Wan's fist with a few loud cries, the older man continuing to sink into his pliant body. Obi-Wan released the spent cock and gripped Anakin's hips with both hands now, plowing into Anakin as he chased his own release. The Sith came with a groan, grinding his hips into Anakin's ass as he filled the younger man up with his seed. 

Neither man noticed the visuals around them dropping out as Obi-Wan came. 

Obi-Wan bent down and pressed gentle kisses to his Padawan's face, murmuring soft reassurances as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Obi-Wan carefully pulled out, shushing Anakin's whimper. "You're alright, little one. I'm not going to plug you up, you've earned a break. You were such a good boy."

Obi-Wan laid down next to Anakin on the cushion, pulling the taller man into his arms. Anakin finally opened his eyes, blearily glancing around the room. "Wh-where'd everyone go?"

Obi-Wan smoothed his lover's wild hair down. "You were so good, Anakin. It wasn't real, but you made me so proud. You truly are mine, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master... None of it was real?" Anakin sounded drunk, high on endorphins. 

"That's right, angel. But you proved to me that you're loyal to me even when it's difficult and I'm so proud of you for that," Obi-Wan murmured, nosing along Anakin's ear. 

"'m yours, Master," Anakin murmured back, eyes closing. 

"That you are, darling. Rest now, I've got you."

When Anakin next came into consciousness, he was in bed, warm and comfortable, with Obi-Wan's arms around his waist. Anakin shifted slightly, feeling soft lips press into his bare shoulder. "Master?"

"Good afternoon, darling," Obi-Wan teased lightly. "How do you feel?"

Anakin took a moment to take stock of his body before responding. "Sore and tired. Good sore."

"Good. I'm going to take off the force-inhibiting collar now. It's always a little unpleasant." Anakin barely nodded.

Obi-Wan pressed his thumb to the release sensor, wrapping Anakin in a tight hug as it fell open. Anakin grunted, gripping Obi-Wan's forearm as he felt the Force relight in his mind, overbearing at first. 

Eventually, Anakin's grip relaxed, Obi-Wan's voice breaking through the loud roar in his ears. "You're alright, sweet boy. Such a good boy, so good for me." They laid in silence for a few moments, Obi-Wan breaking it. "Anakin, darling, are you still a Jedi?" The question came in an amused tone. 

Anakin grumbled. "No, Master. I'm not."

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the shell of Anakin's ear. "Good. Did you have a good time?"

Anakin nestled himself into Obi-Wan's embrace, going lax. "Yeah. Wanna do it again sometime."

  
  



End file.
